Katie Befeater
Katie Befeater was a captain of the Rose Knights, but later becomes a captain of Paradigm. A woman of swords, she is much stronger than she looks. She is one of Rouhan's love interests and later mistresses. Characteristics *'Name': Katherine 'Katie' Befeater *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Purple *'Eyes': Periwinkle *'Likes': Duty, swordsmanship, Rouhan (Love interest), training others, playful wargames when training, fried Uni-Rabbit (becomes quite tasty), Claudia (big sister/lover) *'Dislikes': Perverted monsters, Orcs, goblins/hobgoblins (formerly) *'Family': Paradigm Appearance Katie is a young woman, being 18 years of age, with chin-length purple hair with a few bangs nearly covering her right eye and spiking up on the left and Periwinkle eyes. Her body is slender but hiding small muscle underneath, as well as being a person of average height. She wears the standard Rose Knight armor consisting of black under chainmail clothing with silver and gold armor, and a mini white cape behind her back. When she’s not wearing armor, she usually wears a black tank top, brown pants and black boots and brown gloves. Afterwards, she changes her armor of a purple and red armor stylized like her old one. She soon wears a black waist cape as well as a purple cape over her left shoulder. Background Since her childhood, she has endeavored in her training and studies to becoming a female knight. Ignoring all the sexism she had received from male knights, as well as those that tried to sexually abuse her… which landed them all in need of healers. She was also raised and trained as the wielder of Durandal under Griselda as her sword master and legal guardian. Eventually, she became one of the Rose Knights, a captain, and became the trainer and commander of Charlotte Campbell, who she viewed as a real problem for the knights due to her inexperience and her lack of strength. After Katie's life was put in danger three years prior to the story, because of her formerly long hair in a mission to exterminate a stray vampire from the House of Manthar, she chose to cut her long hair to prevent that kind of thing from happening again. She was the youngest woman to be made Captain of the Rose Knights, as well as an instructor. She had trained some of the best, though unfortunately, she had a somewhat lost cause that gave her headaches: Charlotte Campbell. She had been the one to tell her not to rely so much on her aging family sword, of which she needed to train more. But she had to go back to Helmsman to lead the Knights, so he had to promote her early. This caused Charlotte to get lost easily in the woods (and to meet Rouhan very early on). She manages to find Charlotte in the forest, of which she dismissed Charlotte's claim that she was saved by a Goblin from Orcs... of which Katie stated that no such thing could happen. She was proven wrong in a month, as a Hobgoblin (disguised as a human), had saved Charlotte yet again, and became suspicious of the new guy in town. She managed to chase him and a small lady down until a Pollum had caused her to break pursuit. Though she would put together a group to find both criminals, a raid by the Empire ensued, and she was forced to fight. Though both sides were beaten down on the outskirts by the hobgoblin named Rouhan, had pushed each side apart, knocking them all almost out. But sadly made Katie, Charlotte, and numerous others prisoners of Tazaar as he escorted them all back to be made either slaves or breeders. However, Rouhan takes over as leader, to which Charlotte approaches him unafraid and wanting his help with a sword, much to Katie's disbelief in this. Though she becomes impressed when he shows Charlotte her flaw. Later on, she grows to trust Rouhan more… as well as falling in love with him in the process, much to the jealousy of Mia and the other girls. She becomes a valuable member of Paradigm becoming an immortal warrior: a gift from being blessed by the God of End and Beginning, though learns of Rouhan's descendent form him. Personality As a child, Kaie was an energetic child who would easily get bored unless something exciting happened. As an adult, she became a woman with great respect towards her superiors. She is also very kind and accepts orders from higher-ups without hesitation. She had a strong dislike for goblin and hobgoblins, but her views change when it was Rouhan that helped her and the other captives from being turned into mindless playthings. When Katie was first introduced, she was shown to have a calm, quiet, and serious demeanor, putting her mission first and only speaking when necessary. She was also very cold, bordering on heartless, as she called Kalua an abomination from being the spawn of a Holy Priestess and even went so far as to try and kill her. She later threatened to do the same to Rouhan when he was technically the same thing. After Rouhan defended not just getting their new home as well as saving her from being raped by Tazaar, however, she gains a very close relationship with Kalua, being touched by her kindness and apologizes for calling her an abomination when they first met. While a faithful member of the Knights, her beliefs are flexible enough to accept help from a Hobgoblin such as receiving a free lunch, and wanting to not only accomplish their mission, but survive afterwards as well. In battle, Katie appears to be a bit arrogant, stubborn, and rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of being subtle or using skill. According to Rouhan, her fighting style is comparable to that of a Rook despite being a Knight. As Katie was raised in the Church, she lacks common knowledge on the life of a normal person, evident when she began to strip in front of Rouhan, as well as wanting to give birth to strong children, and has chosen Rouhan as her mate. As the series progresses, it is shown that Katie has developed genuine romantic feelings towards Rouhan due to him protecting his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Immense Strength' *Immortal Healing Factor: Thanks to Rouhan infusing her with his blood, Katie has become an immortal with a powerful healing factor, enabling her to heal much faster like he does. As well as stopping her age. Skills *'Master Swordsman': As a knight and a captain, Befeater is well-trained in the way of the sword *'Leadership': Being a captain, Befeater doesn't hesitate to give out orders and being a leader to the other knights whenever she is needed. Equipment *'Rose Knight Armor' *'Broad Sword' Relationships Katie's Relationships Gallery Katie Befeater, Rose Knight armor and Anatomy.JPG|Rose Knight armor and Anatomy Katie Befeater, Paradigm casual and Armor.JPG|Paradigm Casual and Armor Katie Befeater's Weaponry.JPG|Demon Sword Durandhal Voice Actor Ramona Newel Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Rose Knights Category:Paradigm Category:Rouhan's Love Interests